


Light

by kalena



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalena/pseuds/kalena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good things happen in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

It was dark, and the warmth that woke him up started in his chest. By the time he came to the surface it was sparks, firing along every nerve, from the lips tweaking his left nipple. "Oh, holy -- don't stop!" he moaned, as the sparking left, but it started again on the other side. "What? Oh, fuck!" He twisted to get his now-stiff cock against something solid, and came up against a hard, determined body.

"Ben!" It wasn't a dream. Thank fucking everything. He'd had enough of those. "I . . . shit!" He coughed and jerked as a hand found his dick. "Whaddya . . . oh, my God." The slip-slide of a hot hand that felt bigger than it really was had him wrenching back, moaning.

"Ray." The voice sounded like out of the Twilight Zone, it was that calm and collected. "Are you awake, Ray?"

"Holy Jesus! Yeah, I'm awake now, didn't think I could be this horny after -- "

"Do you want me, Ray? Do you want to be inside me now?"

"God! You're a fucking sadist, of course I want you, I just don't know how!"

He could feel those big warm hands rolling the condom onto him, and if he hadn't come an hour ago, he would right now _feels so good_

"Lubrication, Ray." Ben squeezed some slimy crap over his fumbling fingers and turned over, pulling one knee up. "Touch me. Put your fingers inside."

Oh, yeah. He'd wanted to be inside Ben ever since the first minute he met him. He pushed against the ring of muscle and it bloomed for him like a flower, so easy, how did that happen? He didn't care. He only wanted to touch, to feel, to get in. Ben let him, something inside Ben said it was okay, that it was safe. That was sublimely cool. It said everything; it was sex, but it was better than sex. He hit something accidentally that made Ben twitch and groan, so he did it again.

A push of his fingers met Ben's voice somehow. "Ah!"

"Good?"

"Nice. That's nice."

Well, screw that. He wanted more than nice. He wanted hot, he wanted freakin' incendiary. He started a rhythm. In, out. He thought it might take Ben for a ride, but instead it took him, right from his fingers to his nuts. It wasn't two seconds before the rhythm was running him, moving him, pulsing through him. It was his whole body, his whole life.

Ben moved against him. "Ray, now! I need you now!"

He didn't even worry about hurting Ben, which made him cringe later, but at that second he didn't give a rip about anything but in. Too fast, or too hard, and Ben stiffened. So did Ray. Except Ray got stiffer everywhere, with the head of his dick in the perfect fit of Ben's body, and he was pretty sure that Ben was limp in the most important spot right now. "Damn! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sound more like you're gritting your teeth." He wanted it, wanted it bad, but he didn't want it that way. "We don't have to do this. We could do it later, do it never, I don't care."

"I want to, Ray. This is mine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

His hand drifted down the flat stomach to the, yeah, soft cock below. It was like a punch in the chest. It just seemed to leave Ben so vulnerable, so defenseless. It hurt; Ray didn't know why, but it did. The least he could do was fix that, try to give Ben some feelgood.

He dipped his face into the curve of Ben's neck and licked his nape, talked trash into his ear. "You're so hot, such a beautiful ass. Man, if I could pack you up and take you with me everywhere I went, I'd have a boner all the time." He reached around and rubbed Ben's chest, rolling his hardening nipples between two fingers. "Just wish I could fuck you and suck you off at the same time. That would be so great. Think how good it'd feel."

"That would be quite an accomplishment, wouldn't it?" Now he could hear Ben smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I'd be in the record books for that one. You got some more of that lube?"

Fortified with goo, he used it to coat Ben's cock. "Feel that, Ben?" he whispered. "Warm and wet, just like my mouth. You like it when I suck you, don't you?"

The answer came out on a sigh. "Yes."

Ray could feel the results already. "My mouth on your cock, licking and sucking. Mmmm, that's sweet." Once he started, it was hard to stop. Ray's mouth was rolling down its own road now. He let everything out, all the things he'd been holding inside. The emotional release was so intense that it felt like his brain was coming. "I like to run my tongue around the head." He matched the backbeat to the vocals. "You're so good, so tasty. The way you smell gets me so goddamn hard."

Ben moaned, faintly, and his cock jerked in Ray's hand. Oh, yeah, this was working.

"My fingers inside you, that was incredible. I could feel how much you wanted it, how much you trusted me." He rolled Ben's balls in his hand and bit a tiny line of bites along his shoulder. "Oh, yeah. That's good, Ben. Everything about you is good." Tasting Ben's skin with long sweeps of his tongue, he groaned as Ben squeezed him from the inside. "I like to look at you. At your cock, it's beautiful, but at all of you. Pretty hair. Pretty eyes. I like to watch your ass in those tight jeans and think about my hands on you."

He began to stroke harder as Ben thrust forward into his waiting hand. Ray had physics on his side, the equal but opposite reaction, the moving back on Ray's dick. Ben was turned on enough now to relax, to open up like he had for Ray's fingers. "That's it, wanna make you feel good, make you come so hard, love it when you come all over the both of us -- " Ben shifted his weight, and Ray was buried in that sweet ass.

"Jesus!" His yell probably deafened Ben, right in his ear, but Ben was making some noises of his own.

"Oh! Yes, that's good, Ray, do that!"

He rocked forward and Ben rocked back and they both had the rhythm now, panting into it, working it like pros. He was still talking, but even he couldn't make any sense out of it. He was floating free; they were both floating together in the dark. The dark was all around them and they were the only two people in the empty black universe. But the dark didn't matter, because behind his eyes there was light. It was in him -- in them, both of them, and he knew it when Ben came with a shout and the light exploded into stars and suns.

It took a few minutes for him to get his breath back and find Ben's mouth.

"You're an education all on your own, you know that?" he asked, somewhere between Ben's lips and his cheekbone.

All he got for his question was a muffled "Eh?" and a heavy arm across his back. It was plenty.

"Yeah, science guy." He smiled. "Before you, I never really got the Big Bang."


End file.
